Complicated Love Story
by Yuuka Shim
Summary: Love at the first sight. Itulah yang kurasakan saat pertama kali bertemu dengan yeoja itu. Namun... / ChangKyu / GS for Uke / a lil bit KrisKyu / OOC / DLDR / Romance / Crak Pair!


Title: Complicated Love Story

Author: Yuuka Shim

Rate: T

Main Cast: ChangKyu (Shim Changmin x Cho Kyuhyun), a little bit KrisKyu

Genre: Romance, Angst, Friendship

**WARNING! **Typo (s), Genderswitch for Uke!, pengalaman yang seperti FTV!, alur kecepetan, **OOC!, CRACK PAIRING!**

Disclaimer: Semua Cast milik readers.. tapi Changmin punya Yuu! Wkwk Just kidd. They're belong to God. Saya hanya minjam nama

Balasan review for My (Boy)Friend:

Thankyou sebelumnya bagi yang udah review di My (Boy)Friend.. sebelumnya Yuu juga mau minta maaf nih soalnya Yuu bukannya nerusin sequel The Truth tapi mlah bikin ff baru wkwk. Habisnya Yuu lagi galau gara2 1 cowo, yasudah Yuu buat ff aja pengalaman Yuu ini wkwkwk. Yuu bingung nama anak buat ChangKyu nanti di sequel The Truth.. ada yang punya ide? Kekeke

Ohya, ff ini Yuu buat GS biar sesuai sama pengalaman yg Yuu alami ya... demi kelancaran alur.. mohon dimengerti T.T

.

.

CHAPTER 1

**.o.O.-ChangKyu-.O.o.**

-Kyuhyun PoV-

Aku kembali melihat penampilanku di cermin, memastikan bahwa semua seragamku sudah rapi. Hari ini merupakan hari pertamaku memasuki jenjang pendidikan yang lebih tinggi, hari pertamaku menduduki bangku Senior High School. Tepatnya di SM Senior High School, sekolah elit dengan anak-anak berotak cerdas dan memiliki harta yang berlimpah di dalamnya. Namun sesungguhnya aku bukanlah seorang _yeoja_ yang memiliki harta berlimpah. Aku hanya hidup sederhana, aku bisa diterima masuk di sekolah itu karena aku memiliki otak yang cerdas. Kebanggaan tersendiri bagiku karena bisa memasuki salah satu Senior High School terfavorit di seluruh Korea Selatan ini.

Ah.. Semuanya sudah rapi, seragamku sudah lengkap dan rambutku yang lurus sepanjang pinggang kuikat _half-twintail_ sehingga menambah kesan imutku. Kekeke ~ aku bukannya sombong namun orang-orang yang berpendapat bahwa aku merupakan _yeoja_ yang imut. Baiklah.. lebih baik aku berangkat sekolah sekarang. Aku tidak ingin terlambat di hari pertamaku. Cho Kyuhyun, _Fighting_!

.

.

Dan disinilah aku, berada di depan pintu gerbang SM Senior High School. Tempat dimana aku akan menuntut ilmu dengan menyandang status sebagai murid Senior High School. Ah~ tiba-tiba aku jadi merindukan masa-masaku di Junior High School dulu. Rasanya baru saja aku masuk Junior High School, dan sekarang aku sudah memasuki jenjang baru lagi. waktu berjalan sangat cepat _eoh_?

Tak terasa kini aku sudah berada tepat di depan kelasku, aku mendapatkan kelas X-2 dari tiga kelas, yang berarti kelasku berada diantara kelas X-1 dan X-3. Aku menghela nafas sejenak sebelum memasuki kelas, pokoknya hari pertama ini aku harus memberikan kesan baik bagi semua teman-teman dan guruku nanti!

"Hey.. Kau Kyuhyun kan?"

Aku mendengar suara yang familiar saat aku sedang memilih tempat duduk, suara ini.. Mungkinkah?

-Kyuhyun PoV End-

.

.

"Tidak kusangka kau bisa diterima di sekolah ini juga, Jae.." kata Kyuhyun ketika bertemu dengan teman lamanya di ruang kelasnya yang mengartikan bahwa mereka sekelas.

"Hehh.. Kau ini terlalu meragukan kemampuanku! Bagaimanapun juga aku pasti belajar agar bisa diterima di sekolah ini tau!" jawab teman Kyuhyun yang dipanggil 'Jae' dengan sedikit kesal.

"Aih.. Aku hanya bercanda, Kim Jaejoong! Kau ini _sensitive_ sekali.." balas Kyuhyun dengan sedikit mem-_pout_-kan bibirnya. Padahal ia hanya ingin menggoda temannya, namun malah ditanggapi dengan sedikit tidak menyenangkan.

"Pffttt.. Kau ini yang terlalu _sensitive_! Aku juga tau bahwa kau hanya bercanda. aku hanya menggodamu tadi. Hahahaha." Ujar Jaejoong dengan tawa di akhir kalimatnya.

"Aih! Kau menyebalkan, Jae!" kata Kyuhyun semakin mem-_pout_-kan bibirnya.

"Hahaha. Sudahlah, Kyu.. Sebentar lagi _seongsaenim_ dan teman-teman yang lain akan masuk kelas. Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu terus. Kau mau para _namja_ di kelas ini melihatmu dengan tatapan laparnya?" kata Jaejoong lagi sedikit menakuti Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sedikit membelalakkan matanya mendengar penuturan Jaejoong yang dianggapnya sedikit frontal itu. Hey! Bahkan selama di Junior High School, Jaejoong bahkan tidak pernah berkata seperti itu. Tapi jika dipikir-pikir lagi, bagaimanapun juga Jaejoong sudah lebih dewasa dibandingkan dirinya, lagipula pemikiran _namja_ pada saat Junior High School mungkin berbeda ketika mereka sudah memasuki Senior High School. Tidak ada salahnya juga jika menuruti Jaejoong.

"Permisi, bolehkah aku duduk di sini?" tanya sebuah suara yang masih terdengar asing di telinga Kyuhyun dan Jaejoong.

Seorang _namja_ yang tingginya sudah seperti tiang listrik berjalan namun dengan wajah _baby face_ dan mata kanannya yang terlihat lebih sipit ketika ia tersenyum pada Kyuhyun dan Jaejoong. Sekilas _namja_ ini benar-benar terlihat alim dan _innocent_, namun kita juga belum tau yang sebenarnya bukan?

"_Ne_. Silakan.." jawab Kyuhyun sembari membalas senyuman _namja_ itu dengan senyuman termanisnya.

"_Gomawo_.. Aku Shim Changmin. Salam kenal.." kata Changmin seraya mengulurkan tangannya untuk sekedar berkenalan dengan Kyuhyun dan Jaejoong.

"Cho Kyuhyun." ujar Kyuhyun dengan mempertahankan senyuman manisnya.

"Kim Jaejoong." Ujar Jaejoong menyambut uluran tangan Changmin juga dengan senyuman terbaiknya yang tentu saja dapat membuat para _namja_ dibuat meleleh ketika melihatnya.

Baru saja percakapan singkat itu terjadi, namun kini Han _seongsaenim_ sudah memasuki kelas untuk sekedar memberikan pengarahan. Ah.. Untunglah Kyuhyun mendapatkan wali kelas yang cukup menyenangkan walaupun memiliki sifat tegas. Mungkin hari pertama Kyuhyun masuk sekolah akan menjadi hari yang menyenangkan..

**.o.O.-ChangKyu-.O.o.**

"Kau pulang bersama siapa, Kyu?" tanya Jaejoong pada Kyuhyun ketika bel tanda pulang sekolah telah berdering. Mengingat Kyuhyun baru mengenal dua orang di kelasnya dan ditambah dengan dirinya, membuat Jaejoong cukup khawatir karena tidak bisa menemai Kyuhyun untuk pulang sekolah karena ia sendiri pulang bersama kekasihnya –Jung Yunho-.

"Tenang saja. Aku dijemput oleh'nya'.." jawab Kyuhyun seraya tersenyum malu. Dengan ekspresi yang pasti membuat orang-orang sangat gemas ketika melihatnya. Dengan senyuman malu-malunya, kepala sedikit ia tundukkan, dan oh! Bahkan tampak sepasang semburat merah muda menghiasi wajahnya. Belum lagi gerak-geriknya seperti orang-orang ketika sedang malu membuatnya bertambah menggemaskan.

"Huh.. Syukurlah.. Kau kan baru mengenal dua orang di kelas kita, Kyu.. hanya Changmin dan Seohyun. Itu pun kau belum mengenal mereka lebih dekat. Yasudah, itu Yunho sudah menungguku. Aku titip salam pada _namjachingu_-mu, Kyu.." pamit Jaejoong sedikit berlari ke arah Yunho yang sudah menunggunya di luar kelas. Sementara itu Kyuhyun hanya berjalan keluar kelas menuju gerbang sekolah untuk menunggu _namjachingu_-nya menjemput.

.

.

Cukup lama Kyuhyun menunggu _namjachingu_-nya yang tak kunjung datang, bahkan kaki Kyuhyun sudah mulai terasa pegal karena terlalu lama berdiri. Aish! Ini sudah setengah jam namun mengapa 'dia' belum datang juga?

**Tiinnnn..!**

Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak kaget karena mendengar bunyi klakson motor yang memekakkan telinga menuju ke arahnya. Ah! Itu dia! Akhirnya 'dia' datang menjemput juga!

"_Oppa_ kau lama sekali!" cibir Kyuhyun pada sang _namjachingu_. Bagaimanapun juga Kyuhyun tidak suka menunggu selama itu apalagi ia hanya berdiri.

"_Mian ne, chagiya_? Tadi aku ada mata kuliah tambahan, jadi agak terlambat menjemputmu." Kata sang _namjachingu_ meminta maaf pada Kyuhyun yang sepertinya sedang dalam mode ngambek.

"Setidaknya kau menghubungiku dulu, Kris!" kata Kyuhyun masih dengan cibirannya yang malah membuatnya terlihat semakin imut di mata Kris sang _namjachingu_.

"Baiklah.. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Maafkan aku, _ne_?" balas Kris masih meminta maaf dengan tulus pada Kyuhyun.

"Hmm.. Kali ini kumaafkan. _Kajja_ kita pulang sebelum _umma_-ku curiga." Jawab Kyuhyun yang pada akhirnya memaafkan Kris.

Namun..

Tunggu dulu!

Umma?

Curiga?

Apa maksudnya?

Ah.. ternyata selama ini Kyuhyun berhungan dengan Kris dengan diam-diam, padahal hubungan mereka sudah berlangsung ketika Kyuhyun masih menginjak bangku kelas dua Junior High School. Namun mengapa menjalaninya dengan diam-diam?

Yah.. tentu saja karena sifat _over protective_-nya Cho _umma_ pada Kyuhyun. Ia tidak ingin Kyuhyun menjalani hubungan dengan _namja_ dulu, Cho _umma_ hanya ingin Kyuhyun mendaptkan prestasi yang baik di sekolah dan barulah ia boleh berpacaran. Namun.. Kapan itu?

Sementara itu..

'Sudah punya kekasih ya? Haahh...' batin seseorang ketika melihat Kyuhyun memeluk Kris dengan erat ketika Kyuhyun dibonceng olehnya.

.

.

"_Oppa_.. turunkan aku disini saja.." kata Kyuhyun pada Kris ketika jarak menuju rumahnya sudah dekat. Selalu seperti ini jika Kris mengantarnya pulang, Kyuhyun akan minta diturunkan sebelum ia sudah sampai rumahnya.

"Hmm.. Baiklah, tapi mengapa tidak di depan rumahmu saja?" tanya Kris bercanda pada Kyuhyun, sementara itu Kyuhyun hanya bisa mem-_pout_-kan bibirnya tidak senang.

"_Oppa_.. kau mau melihatku dimarahi _umma_? Kau ini menyebalkan!" kesal Kyuhyun seraya memukul lengan Kris dengan pelan ketika ia sudah turun dari motor.

"Hahaha. Aku hanya bercanda, _chagi_.. Baiklah, sampai jumpa.." kata Kris pamit pada Kyuhyun dan seperti biasa Kyuhyun akan memberikan sedikit perhatian pada Kris seperti mengatakan bahwa harus hati-hati di jalan.

'Kapan ya aku diizinkan berpacaran oleh _umma_?" batin Kyuhyun.

.

.

**TBC**

**Hahha. TBC nya nanggung bgt ya? Blm kelihatan konflik? Memang.. Tapi sesuai judul nanti bakal ada konflik yang cukup errr... complicated sih hehehe. Jadi.. adakah yang tertarik dengan ff ini? tapi maaf ya kalau Yuu gak bisa update cepet soalnya lagi sibuk-sibuknya nih.. ohya.. diusahakan Yuu bakal mengupdate chapter berikutnya lebih panjang wkwkwk. Yasudah segini aja dari Yuu.. kalau bisa kasih masukan buat nama anaknya ChangKyu buat sequel The Truth ya haha. Yg pasti anaknya cowok :33**

**ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH!**


End file.
